Shadow Puppetry
by Barriers of Time
Summary: Nea wakes up earlier than expected. As the new apprentice to one Marian Cross, he and Cross plan to revive the third side. But the earl is still looking for his lost brother and if he finds out that Nea is already back in the world, Allen's status as an exorcist will be the least of his problems. Also, Allen does not seem to have completely disappeared in the depths of his dreams.
1. Act 1

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own -Man

Blood was spread over the white floor. Stuck to the white walls. Lifeless bodies lay scattered against doors that led into nothingness scattered across the white city. Above, a never-ending false, blue sky.

In the middle of this white city throned another city with a large mansion and a huge wheat field to its right. A woman was sitting in the middle of a wheat field leaning against a tree. She didn't move. Her dress was also full of blood.

In the smaller, brown city a young man was leaning against a wall. In his hands he held a long sword. His short, dark hair was glued with blood. He breathed heavily. He was barely conscious.

Something that looked like a giant goblin was just a few feet away. "I will find you. You cannot escape me" it whispered. The being reached out and walked toward the boy. With each step, the goblin began to disappear, until finally a similar-looking boy stood in front of the one lying on the ground. They were almost identical.

"You promised to always stay by my side."

The long-haired boy knelt beside his twin. But the boy with the short hair no longer had the strength to stay awake. His bright amber eyes closed for the last time. Light breeze caressed his hair. A hand touched his cheek. Drops of rain fell on his face.

"Nea ... do you hate me?"

* * *

The light of the sunset made his white hair shine like a halo. A breeze divided the wheat fields to the right and left of the dirty road on which a lonely straw-laden carriage made its way.

Slowly, Nea opened his silver eyes. The orange sky blinded him. He put a hand over his eyes and grumbled.

Asleep he rubbed his eyes then sat up and stroked his hair. Straw had tangled up in it.

Tired, he looked around. Wide field surrounded him. _Where am I?_

Something moved on his head. Seconds later a golden ball with wings fluttered up and down in front of his face almost euphorically. Nea reached out and the golem landed on his hand. Nea smiled down at his little friend.

"Tim."

"Ah, finally up? Just in time. We're almost there." he heard a voice behind him say.

An elderly man was sitting in the driver's seat at the front. He wore light clothes and a straw hat.

 _That's right. I had asked a farmer to take me to the next town._

Stone buildings stretched along the horizon. But they were too small for the city of Nea's destination. The farmer must have noticed his confusion.

"Do not worry. Our real goal is behind it. But I have to unload something here. It shouldn't take long and we will be in the next big city shortly before night."

Nea nodded at the man, still a little dazed, and lay back down on the straw. Tim fluttered around his master cheerfully.

"It's none of my business, but you seem to be a little young to travel alone."

 _If it's none of your business, then don't ask_ , thought Nea annoyed, but decided against insulting his fellow traveler. He used to love traveling like this, but now that he knew what it felt like to be unable to use the ark, he was reluctant to go on foot.

"I'm actually traveling with a basta ... I mean, my master. But he hopped off somewhere."

"Good gracious. What a terrible master you have. So irresponsible to his son."

 _His WHAT!? No, no, never, no!_

At least that's what Nea would like to say. Outwardly he stayed quiet and immediately replied: "No, he is not my father. Luckily. He just left me an address before he hit me with a hammer in the head."

And what a bad memory that was. On the other hand, he had known Cross's character for years. He guessed he should've seen this turn of events coming.

"A hammer?!" The man's voice sounded shocked.

"Yep." Why did humans have to be so slow on the uptake? If Nea had a choice ... oh, who was he kidding? He had no choice.

The farmer murmured something to himself which Nea studiously ignored.

For a while, Nea listened to the wind that blew across the field. Just like he used to do. _How nostalgic._

The deep shadows of the first buildings reached the cart as Nea lifted his head and sat up again. People collected the goods on their stands by the side of the road or made some last-minute errands. A normal person would call it a peaceful little town in the sunset. But Nea got goose bumps. A feeling of bone-penetrating cold spread through him.

"Oi, old man. How long will we be staying here?" He may not have been polite, but hey ... with such a past, a lot of manners got thrown out the window.

Meanwhile his driver had piloted the cart to one of the stalls and unloaded a barrel.

"I guess five minutes. You can just lie down again." Nea nodded at him. The faster they got away, the better.

Tim fluttered excitedly in front of Nea. "I know, Tim. I don't like it here either."

A figure jumped out of the shadows. The next moment, Tim was gone. Nea immediately jumped up and looked around. The culprit was found quickly.

Timcanpy was stuck in the mouth of a cat. The cat stared at Nea with an evil glint in its eyes. Nea looked shocked at the cat. "Don't you dare." he whispered. Next thing he knew, Tim was swallowed. Nea lunged at the cat which turned out to be a lot more nimble than it looked.

Nea's hand only caught air as the cat made its exit with the poor golem in its stomach.

"Are you ...! Fleabag!" Nea swore and jumped up to pursue the cat.

"Hey boy, where are you running to?" The farmer shouted. But Nea was already too far away. The farmer scratched his head and murmured to himself. "At least he could have told me his name. I hope he doesn't get into trouble."

 **Act 1: Clear the Stage! Spotlight on! Let the Show Begin!**

"That damn fleabag!" Nea cursed as he ran along another alley. It was now dark and only a few people could be found on the streets. His ride would by long gone by now.

From the start he had not had a good feeling with the place and rightly so! Why did Tim have to be eaten here? As if the times in India, China and on the ship here hadn't been bad enough already.

Meow.

Nea stopped dead in his tracks and looked around. There! A few meters away was the entrance to an old church. He couldn't see much of it because of the dark, but the walls seemed to have had better days.

Meow.

The cat with Tim in it was in there. Guaranteed. How this cat had looked at him. So challenging and cocky. A sadistic smile played on Nea's lips. If he got the fleabag in his hands ... That was one golemnapping too many.

"Maybe the cat is Road's? Or maybe even Lulubell in disguise? It did look sadistic enough."

To Nea's right a man with long red hair leaned against the walls that framed the church. He wore thick glasses so his eyes could not be seen and a lab coat. In his hand was a small, worn notebook in which he wrote.

"But if it's a normal cat and you're not able to catch it ... well, that's just sad, Nea." The man mocked him and went through the wall towards the church. "Be careful. Maybe you'll go up in flames when you enter sacred grounds."

Nea had already reached the gate and pushed it open a bit and listened. "Shut up, Allen." There were footsteps inside. Other people?

No matter. He had to find this cat.

Slowly Nea made his way into the dilapidated church. From inside, it didn't look any better than from the outside. Everywhere were old books, shredded fabric and pieces of wood. Somewhere voices whispered.

It was too dark to see what was going on in great details. So Nea looked for a movement of something bright.

He saw a movement by the left wall. Crouching, he went there quickly. There was a door behind the figure. It was slightly open. Perfect.

Nea jumped at the shadow and crashed with them through the slightly opened door and pulled it close behind them.

It clicked. There was something metallic about on his wrist. Nea blinked. _What?_ Moonlight fell through a window into the room. The shadow was a young woman. She wore a police uniform and looked just as confused as he felt. A pair of handcuffs dangled from his hand.

In her arms she held the wanted cat. Ignoring the woman and handcuffs, he rushed toward the cat, only to find himself strapped to a chair a few seconds later.

 _What the…?_

If he hadn't expected something, then this was definitely very high on the list.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" The woman pointed at him accusingly. Nea blinked several times, staring at her, too shocked to see how it could come to this. Slowly he turned his head to the cat, who was just brushing itself comfortably next to him.

"I'm after the furball here. It has eaten something important that my master gave me." Nea explained calmly.

The policewoman crossed her arms over her chest. "And where is your master?"

"Hopefully trampled on by an elephant in India." Nea cursed under his breath. "I mean, I'd like to know that too." He gave his best nervous laugh. "It's the truth."

She looked unconvinced but looked at him again and sighed. "You are only a child. Wait here. I'm going to..."

"GYAAAAA!"

The uneasy feeling he had, there it was again in full force. _That familiar cold and that pain...Akuma!_

The woman winced but got a grip on herself quickly. "What was that? You wait here." She said to Nea before she ran out the door.

Nea tore theatrically at the cuffs. _Where else should I go?_ He and the cat stared at each other until Nea sighed, lifted his free hand over the cuffs and touched them with two fingers. He murmured several strange-sounding, short words. Around the handcuffs shone several signs. Then it clicked and Nea's hand was free.

He rubbed his wrist and stood up _. Crap! I should've looked for Akuma. But if I use my powers to track them down,_ they _can find me too. It's best if I leave quickly._

"You cannot just let her die!" A boy, also red-haired, appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the room and shouted at Nea. "We have to save her and free the Akuma, idiot Nea!"

"I'm just here for Tim, Allen." Why did the smaller version of Allen have to turn up now? Or was it the younger version? After all, this part of his personality was only a few years old.

"What would these people in this exorcist headquarter say when they learn that you are not fulfilling your duty as an exorcist? They could start asking awkward questions." Allen stamped angrily with his foot.

Nea was not impressed. "And how are they going to find out if the only witness will by dead very soon?"

"Just save her! Save her, save her, save her. Or I'll tag after you like that forever. You won't have a quiet minute to yourself ever again" he threatened.

Annoyed Nea ran his fingers through his hair. He could already feel the approaching headache. Sometimes he really didn't know which of the two Allen's was worse. "Okay already. I'll do it. So stop annoying me."

A scream came from below. "Charles!" _Now is as good a time as ever, I guess._

The cat was about to leave. Nea swiftly picked her up. "You're coming along. We're not finished yet."

Nea pushed open the door. He saw the young policewoman standing in front of a pile of dust. Mist spread through the building.

 _Akuma virus!_

He ran up to her, pulling a handkerchief out of his coat pocket. As Nea had dragged her through the old wooden door into the adjoining room minutes before, he now pulled her towards the exit and held the cloth over her nose and mouth.

"Don't breathe. Or the Akuma kills you too."

Only outside in the fresh air did Nea notice that the policewoman had fainted. He laid her in the grass and knelt beside her. _And what now? At least the Akuma is no longer here_.

"Bring her to her colleagues." Little Allen stood beside him. "I saved her. Now begone." Allen looked at him reproachfully. "You're just going to leave her here so the Akuma can find her later? Then everything would've been in vain."

Nea turned to the policewoman. _Why do I even listen to the two?_ He gathered her in his arms and got up and made his way to the local police station.

* * *

His eyebrow twitched. Nea was about to develop a tick. He had forgotten that Cross wasn't the most annoying person. As hard as it was to believe.

"For the last time, my name is Allen Walker! And I'm just passing through! I have nothing to do with your fucking murder case!"

"And I should just believe you! Tell me the truth!" The detective eyed him suspiciously.

Never again would he listen to Allen. Little Allen, though his old friend didn't help much either.

No sooner had he carried the policewoman through the door of the police station, he was already surrounded by policemen and dragged away. Before he knew it, he sat on a chair in a lousy cold interrogation room, facing a fat man, who he believed to be the boss of this whole theater.

The two had been yelling at each other for half an hour. Nea stayed by his identity and his story. After all, he really was innocent this time. But the guy in front of him didn't want to hear anything about that.

 _Why work properly when the more convenient solution sits in front of you, ne?_

The detective was just beginning another triad when the door opened and the policewoman from before was shoved into the room. She looked a little confused.

"Ah, Officer Moore Hesse. Awakened from your little beauty nap? You're just in time to hear the confession from our main suspect here." The detective wrinkled his nose.

Nea snorted contemptuously. "Then you are in for a long waiting time."

"You little…! So I should believe your story with the cat? Why should I believe someone who has disfigured his own body?" The detective shouted, grabbing Nea's left hand and raising it into the air. The glove was taken from Nea before the interrogation.

"It's a cross, if your frail brain couldn't recognize something so simple." Nea replied in an icy voice. "One would think you would recognize a symbol of your own God." It was noticeably colder in the room. The detective backed away a few steps and looked around, as if looking for danger.

"You said something about 'Akuma' before I fainted." Moore tried to defuse the situation and got closer to the table.

The detective was not interested. "Akuma'? What's that supposed to be? Stop it, Moore." He hadn't approached the table and Nea again.

Nea wouldn't tell him anything. That idiot could die trying to capture the murderer. Nea wouldn't care.

"But he saved me, sir! He was with me the whole time."

"All right, all right." the detective grumbled. "But you'll take care of him until we've searched the church!"

"What? Why me?" The young woman whined.

"You say he saved you, then he's your responsibility now," the heavy man pointed out. With one foot in the direction of the door, it was clear that the man wanted to leave quickly. She wanted to protest, but her boss glared at her and she swallowed her protest. "Alright, boss."

* * *

And so a short time later Nea found himself out of the cold police station and into the even cooler night. Moore was going in front of him, unnerved, mumbling something. Sound like cursing. Something Nea would like to do too.

The cat in Neas arms fidgeted and tried to get out of his embrace. Nea squeezed harder and glared at it. _After everything I had to go through because of you._ After that, the cat stayed calm.

When Moore suddenly stopped, Nea almost crashed into her. She turned to him. "What was it? What killed Charles? This 'Akuma'?" Her eyes reflected conflicting emotions. Emotions that Nea knew only too well.

"Want revenge?" The words left his mouth before he could think about it. Moore looked at him in surprise. "No ... yes ... I ..." She bit down on her bottom lip and looked down.

Nea went pass her. "The thing that killed your colleague is called Akuma" he told her while walking. He heard Moore approach and took the lead again.

This time she kept pace with him. "It's a machine - a weapon - that when it kills collects experience and then uses it to evolve."

Nea looked at Moore out of the corner of his eyes. "It won't stop until it's destroyed."

"How? How can we destroy it?"

"Normal people? Not at all. You would only end up as a small snack. You've probably heard of exorcists casting out demons. Well, the demons just look different than most people think."

Moore stopped in front of a house. She shivered slightly. "You said they are weapons. Then who built them?"

Nea smiled. "Do you like theater?" Moore looked at him in confusion. "The man who creates the Akuma loves it. For him, the story of this world is a tragedy in five acts culminating in your annihilation. He feels your grief for loved ones, dead people, and if you're stupid enough to fall for him, those souls will end up killing the one who called them back and taking their place until they can spread new grief. This man calls himself the Millennium Count."

"Why?"

Nea looked up at the sky. It looked like it was about rain. "Who knows." Then he looked back at her. His stomach growled. Nea smiled sheepishly. "Are we there soon? I'm really hungry."

Moore looked a bit startled, but then her emotional chaos disappeared visibly and she laughed. "Right up here." She pointed to the house next to her. A house that separated only one street from the old church.

 _What irony._

She unlocked the door and went inside. Nea stared at the church a little, weighing inwardly the danger of finding the Akuma. Ultimately, he decided against it. And he was very happy about it. As soon as he took a step into the house, his neck hair straightened up. The air felt heavy and seemed to suffocate him.

 _Mana! He is here! I have to get out here!_

Slowly, still in a trance, Nea moved backwards to the door. He hadn't noticed that he was gradually crushing the cat in his arms. She bit him.

"Ow!"

He released the cat that was immediately walking down the hall and put his hand over his mouth. Moore came out of a room on the ground floor. "What are you waiting for?"

The shock made him breathe again. The gloomy atmosphere in the house was gone. Mana was gone. Nea sighed in relief. "It's nothing."

Moore shrugged and then pointed to the stairs. "First room on the right. I'll get you something to eat." Nea nodded.

Shortly thereafter, he sat at a small table and ate a bowl of soup. Moore had sat down on her bed opposite him. It didn't take long before he was finished with the soup.

 _If Mana has been here, that can only mean one thing. I cannot actively search for the Akuma, but I could figure out who I should avoid._

"Hey, tell me, have there been several unnatural deaths here lately? I heard the policemen at the station talking about it."

"Yes, a few. Actually, it's more like missing cases. All we find is dust ... the same dust as with Charles today! Do you think…?"

Nea rested his head on his hand. "Quite possible. Was there an incident before it started?" That was the important part. Moore considered. "Yeah. 2 years ago, there was an accident in the church next door. My sister, Claire, was playing the organ when a steel cross fell off the ceiling and killed her. Me and her husband, Brother Mark, have had to watch it. Mark never got over it. Now he is tied to a wheelchair."

"Mark was a priest, I suppose?" Moore nodded. _A priest who from his point of view was betrayed by God. That's why Mana must have been here._

"This Mark, do you know where he is right now?"

"He is ..." The door swung open. A sickly man on a wheelchair rolled in. Nea jumped from his chair. Pain and sadness enveloped the man. Moore kneeled down in front of him. "Brother Mark. What are you doing here? How did you get up here?"

"Hunger. I'm so hungry." Mark began to tremble wildly. "Let me eat you!"

Mark was gone. Instead, a huge balloon with a face and pipes hovered over his place. And he aimed the barrels of his pistols at her.

"Move away!" Nea pulled Moore behind him. The next moment he felt the firepower of the akuma hit his back. They were thrown out the window by the explosion straight to the top floor of the church. The house collapsed behind them.

Moore was the first to get up again. She seemed to be fairly unhurt. She ran to the window through which they were thrown and looked outside. "It's following us" she called.

Nea cursed as he leaned against the wall behind him. Everything in him was already working to heal the damage the akuma had done. Why had he protected her? He could've easily gotten out of there unhurt.

"What was that? Where is Mark? "

"That was an akuma. Do you remember what I told you about akuma? Mark is already long dead. That thing is your sister."

"That ... that was Claire?" Tears welled up in Moore's eyes.

Suddenly they could hear shouts from the lower part of the church. "What's that!" "It's a demon!" Fire, fire!"

"Oh no. The others! Boss! "Moore rushed out onto the wood floor and ran down the stairs. "Claire! Stop it! I beg you! Please!"

Nea made no move to follow her. It was already too late for the other policemen anyway. _She's not really think she can take on an akuma all by herself, is she? How naive._

"Go on, save her before it's too late." Little Allen leaned over Nea. Nea tried to push him out of his field of vision, but his hand went right through him. Frustration sometimes made him forget that his two companions were not physically there.

"If you disregard his whining, my little self is right, Nea." The big Allen now stood behind the small one. "akuma are the count's eyes and ears. What do you think he would do if he finds out there is an exorcist who simply let akuma kill to their hearts content without being punished by the Innocence?"

Nea closed his eyes. The pain subsided completely. He pulled himself up the wall and looked at his old friend. "Why do you always have to be right?" He took another deep breath and sprinted out the door, over the railing that connected the stairs with the ground floor and landed between the cornered Moore and the akuma. He had to give her some credit for surviving that long.

"You asked me how to destroy an akuma. Only people with anti-akuma weapons can do that. And today is your lucky day ... "

Even before he got up completely, he grasped his left wrist and pulled. Moore watched in shock as his arm turned into a broad sword and a white cloak wrapped itself around his shoulders.

"...for I am an exorcist!"

The akuma could not react. Nea swung Clown Crown with full force at the akuma. All that was left was an explosion. And then it was over.

* * *

Nea came to this city at sunset and would leave it at sunrise. As he stepped through the gate of the church, which was now even more demolished, the sun was just rising on the horizon and shrouded the outlines of the city in an orange glow.

It's hard to believe what happened in just one night. But Nea had already seen worse nights. Both in this and in his last life, if you could call it that.

 _Time to move on. I've wasted enough time ... What's that?_

A small golden ball raced up the street and slammed against Nea's forehead before he could dodge. Somehow, today was just not his day.

Nea rubbed his forehead painfully.

"God, Tim! First, you get eaten by a furball and now that!"

The little golem didn't seem to bother by this, instead making himself comfortable in Nea's white hair.

Nea sighed theatrically and smiled. He could never be angry at Time for long.

"You missed the best part, Tim. I'm starting to get the hang of the Innocence." He thought of the sword of exorcism and his resemblance to a certain other sword. "Even though Crown Clown doesn't want to stop teasing me in any way it can."

 _If Tim is here, the cat probably fell victim to the akuma virus. Well, one less mouth that wants to eat Tim. It's probably more merciful than anything I was going to do._

There was a sound of footsteps behind him. Moore came out of the battered church but stopped in the gateway and leaned with her shoulder against the wall.

She had seen everything. From his or Allen's powers as an exorcist to the murderous weapons aka akuma of the count. If the count learned that someone other than the exorcist had survived, that would make her an even bigger target than she already was.

Of course, not as big a target as when Mana finds out that Nea had been here. If he knew how close they had missed each other.

 _It wouldn't have ended well. For no one here. If Mana gets even a clue about my whereabouts..._

Nea's hands unknowingly clenched into fists. Memories haunted him. Of crazy, amber eyes. Of black blood. Of helplessness and a dark prison. He couldn't risk using his noah powers. Not yet.

"You've seen worse, haven't you? And you're not really just passing through." Moore tore Nea out of his thoughts. He had forgotten her completely. Very few people survived his meetings with his brother's weapons.

"Why do you say that?" Nea turned his head toward her. Her cheeks were covered with tears and she was shaking all over. A miracle that she could still stand on her feet. The shock was written all over her face.

Yet her voice was firm and determined. "Your eyes. When you faced this ... thing. You were not scared. Your eyes ... they showed determination ... and great sadness. Just like now."

She pointed at Nea's face. A single tear ran down his cheek. Nea wiped it off and starred shocked at his hand. When did he...?

"I want to help."

"Help?" There was chaos in his head.

"I will also help to bring down this count ... this ... this stage manager!"

"Stage manager?" Nea asked, raising an eyebrow questionably.

"You said he was a man of the theater." Moore replied.

 _And for the really big drama. And you want to mess with him._ Nea had to laugh. He hadn't met such a person in a long time. He couldn't decide if she was really brave or just hopelessly naive. She reminded Nea of Allen.

"Hey you …!"

Nea interrupted her with a wave of his hand. "Sorry." He still had to laugh. Moore already wanted to start a new drama. "No, no. You're right. The count, a stage manager. That fits."

Moore stepped closer to him from the shadow of the church. Now that Nea could see the young policewoman in daylight, he saw the still not dried tears on her cheeks and in her eyes.

Normally, Nea wouldn't have cared what happened to the people who crossed his path, but having spent so much time among humans, he had probably somewhere found it in him to give them some sympathy. Especially when it came to the loss of a family member. He knew that feeling only too well. And yet he could not help but to rejoice over her pain in a somewhat sadistic way. To see a human suffering.

His final goal was clear. No human or feeling would stand in his way.

Moore smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes with one finger. "Say, what's your name? I didn't get it till now."

Nea turned to Moore. Timcanpy fluttered around his head. She looked exhausted, but in the end she did get through the night reasonably well and Nea had gained a new ally ... even if she was just an ordinary human. But by no means the worst ally he ever had. Cross reserved that position.

Nea looked up to the rising sun and closed his eyes.

 _A light breeze. An old tree. A wheat field. Laughter. Two boys._

"Nea. My name is Nea D. Campbell."


	2. Act 2

"Here." Nea handed a small bag into the palm of a waiting hand. The man who owned the hand – a man most would probably call a grim old sea-bear – weighed the purse suspiciously in his hand. He then pulled the cord, took a look inside and shoved the coins back and forth with one finger.

"And the rest?" The older man asked in a voice that clearly had already seen too much tobacco.

There was a lot of activity on the dock where they stood. Ships of all sizes were anchored here. Wine and alcohol stored in barrels passed by them, rolled up the ramps onto the ships. Crates of all kinds of provisions and goods were dragged to and from the land. Men, who after many weeks at sea, finally felt solid ground under their feet greeted their sweetheart exuberantly and the seagulls circled and croaked happily over the bustle. Always anxious to dust off some food.

"You get the rest when we reach the island," Nea replied. "As agreed."

The man did not look happy, but nodded. He then turned and called a boy who was no older than Nea - or Allen. The words where incomprehensible beyond the noise. He nodded and ran up to one of the larger ships.

Here at the docks were mainly larger merchant ships. Most ships also took passengers for a not very small surcharge. Nea had to ask three captains before he found someone who would take him onboard for an affordable price. And smaller ships didn't go that far out. Why did the european headquarters of the Black Order have to be on an island in the middle of nowhere?

The cabin boy came back with a piece of paper. He held out to Nea. Instead of taking the paper offered to him, Nea looked at his business partner puzzled.

"We take several people with us," said the old captain. "So, we know who paid for the trip, we hand these tickets out. That's your ticket, so to speak. Without that you don't have to show up here tomorrow."

Although Nea didn't like being ordered around by humans, he accepted the paper. He actually had no choice in this.

With the Ark under his control, the journey would have been a stone's throw. But hijacking the Ark now would only lead to unpredictable consequences. And Nea will definitely not swim. So he had to get a ride. Hopefully, this would turn out better than the last one.

"As discussed, we then drop you off with a dinghy on the island. We're leaving tomorrow with the first rays of sunshine. See that you are here, or ... "

"... the ship leaves without me. Understood. I'll be there."

The old captain nodded and scratched his head. "However, it is incomprehensible to me why anyone wants to go to this accursed island."

The cabin boy looked at Nea in surprise. "Really? You want to go over that scary rock? You have guts, Mister." The boy crossed his arms and nodded in approval. "For no money in the world, I would set foot on this damned island."

 _Cursed? That doesn't sound so good. On the other hand, I deal almost daily with the demons of Mana's ego. But still…_

The captain struck the boy on the back of his head. The boy making an outraged cry of pain. "Don't talk like that."

"Sorry." The boy rubbed the back of his head. "But I'm right. With all the stories you hear," he said meekly.

"That doesn't matter!"

"If I may ask," Nea intervened, "but what about those stories?" Captain and cabin boy looked at each other in disbelief. "You don't know?"

Nea shook his head, "I'm not from here." But with everything he knew about the Order, Nea had a premonition.

The boy cocked his head but then began to talk with a serious expression on his face. "Then listen carefully, stranger. The island is also referred to as a portal to hell because anyone who wanted to go there was never seen again. And ships passing by at night hear the laughter of a mad scientist and see shadows that can only come from huge demons – ouch!"

The captain had hit him again. "Enough. Back to work with you! "Grumbling and with his hands on his head, the boy escaped up onto the ship.

"Just ignore him and his babble. These are just rumors."

But Nea had an idea what these rumors could be about. "Really? Other sailors whom I have told about my destination looked rather frightened."

"The young people these days have such a thriving imagination." He sighed. "But there is always a little truth hidden." The captain stared out to the sea. There, where Nea assumed was the Black Order. "Here in the city, it's a story told to young children. If you aren't good, then the black Grim Reapers will come and take you to the place of no return."

The man turned back to Nea. "It started a few years ago. At that time countless children disappeared. Never to be seen again. On the island there is an old, large tower. Ships that passed by at the time told of bloodcurdling screams and a green light. And the shadow of a giant creature. Of course, no one dared to go near the island. At some point it just stopped."

"And the laughter?"

"Has just come up recently. Instead of the screams, now and then a crazy laugh can be heard. But if you ask me, that's just the wind. Whenever laughter is reported, there are also strong gusts of winds."

"Is that so? Then it's good that I don't believe in ghosts or demons." Only in Akuma and a certain green stone that actually deserves this title in some manifestations.

If Nea only thought of the crazy eyes and the smile of this thing, he was getting sick. One close call with this being really sufficed him.

"It is better that way. As I said, only stories. Anyway, I have to get back to work. Be punctual if you don't wanna get left behind."

Nea waved after the man as he moved away.

 _No matter if it's thirty years, ten years or now, when the science department is involved, only scary stories can get around._

With the ticket in his hand Nea left the docks, stopped and looked over the harbor district. Then he crossed his arms over his chest and sighed. "And what shall I do until tomorrow morning?"

* * *

 **Act 2: The Opening Scene! Don't Let the Past Blind you!**

* * *

Tim was asleep in one of Nea's coat pockets. Safe of predatory cats.

With his remaining money, Nea had bought some food at a small stall at the market and was now trudging through the city. Unlike other parasitic Innocence, Clown Crown was largely inactive from Nea's Dark Matter. So Nea didn't have to spend tons of money on food.

It was already late afternoon, and Nea was beginning to get tired of window shopping. He couldn't afford an inn. Even if he regretted only a few things, he nevertheless somehow missed the luxurious lifestyle of the past.

He walked past a darker side street. Suddenly a racket was heard from down there and a childlike voice began to roar loudly "Akuma!".

Nea stopped and looked a bit puzzled down the alley. He had a bad feeling about this and his feelings had often turned out to be true. Like with the last town with the overzealous policewoman.

He took a step back and turned around, only to be washed into the alley by a crowd of people, who then gathered in a circle around two people.

One was a big man. Probably a dock worker. He held a boy by the collar. The child wore an aviator's cap. On the cap sat a pair of glasses. He wore a dirty striped shirt and dark-colored shorts. Unusually were only the rollerblades on the outfit. It was rare that you saw any.

The still struggling boy's eyes fell on Nea's hand. Or rather on his gloves on which the symbol of the Order stood proudly. His eyes widened and he tried to move forward, but was drawn back.

The man smiled apologetically. "The boy just talks nonsense again and sees ghosts."

The same penetrating sadness and pain as with Mark. As with the other Akuma, too. The man holding the boy by the collar was clearly an Akuma.

The crowd looked questioningly at them, but after the first few saw the boy, there was a "That's just Jan" murmur followed by "Again?" from the people. Gradually, they turned away.

Nea also turned away, willing to follow the other passers-by out of the alley. No reason to interfere in things that don't concern him. The boy got himself in this mess alone. Let's see how he gets out of there alone. And if not ... well, that's what you call collateral damage.

"Mr. Exorcist!" Nea heard a moan and fast footsteps behind him, as something small ran into him and clawed at his coat. "Exorcist! Are you an exorcist? Help me!"

"Stay here, boy!"

A noise like tearing fabric filled the alley and a shadow settled over Nea and Jan. The Akuma lunged at them. But Nea had already summoned Clown Crown and cut the onrushing Akuma in two. Jan was flung aside by the following explosion.

 _Can't I have a day of piece for once?_

Getting pulled into something again, which was none of his business, didn't fit into his travel plans.

"That was so cool! Is this an anti-Akuma weapon? "The boy came on his feet and stood in front of Nea excitedly.

"Why should I say that to a ten-year brat?" The Innocence regained its normal form. Nea stretched his fingers.

"I'm twelve!" Again, Jan spoke loudly.

"And if you were 25. I don't care."

"When I'm 25, I'll be the Vatican's best scientist, like my dad! I'll have invented a weapon that defeats Akuma in one shot."

"Sure, kid. That's what others have tried." _One of them is still haunting me. Wait…!_

"Your father?" Nea asked, looking right at the boy for the first time.

Jan rubbed his nose and grinned victoriously. "Now interested?"

Nea gave in to the conversation. He had nothing better to do anyway.

"My dad is a scientist for the Vatican. He's rarely at home, but I know all about the Akuma through his research papers." _So that's the problem. Sloppy work._

"My friend Leo and I are patrolling the city looking for Akuma." He smiled proudly. "Oh, what's this?"

Jan had discovered Nea's ticket and pointed at it. Nea just looked at Jean and raised an eyebrow.

"That's another thing, doesn't..."

"... concern you, right," Nea finished the sentence. "Besides, you should stop chasing after Akuma. It's dangerous and you're only causing trouble for the local people." _And, most importantly, to me!_

Jan looked down. Nea couldn't see his expression. "Understand," he mumbled.

"Then yes, g ..."

"Here!"

Jan threw something that resembled an onion at Nea. He couldn't react. The onion exploded and gas spread.

"What the ..." Nea couldn't say anything else. He started to cough and his eyes were watering like crazy.

A hand went to the bag with the ticket. "I'll take that."

The steps ran away. "I will defeat the Akuma without you!"

If he had just thrown the brat at the Akuma!

* * *

"Where the hell is he? That's worse than the situation with the cat! ", Nea cursed. Nea had already searched everywhere and now looked around the outskirts of the city.

He only had until dawn to get his ticket back and it was almost midnight. And Nea could not afford a new one. In town, a drunk recently told him that the brat was living in a suburban property. He couldn't miss it. The bell was admittedly also pretty scary. As you would expect from a member of the Order.

A fat housekeeper opened the door. Nea was already afraid that she would complain about the late hour and lose precious time. But she asked in a neutral voice why he was here.

"I'm looking for Jan." Nea showed his glove. The housekeeper understood immediately. The antics of the young homeowner probably made rounds in the whole city.

"The young sir just went away with his friend."

Nea cursed inwardly, and at the same time the uncomfortable feeling returned. "His friend?" He asked tensely.

"Oh yeah. The young Mr. Leo is so depressed since the death of his mother. He hardly speaks any more. Young Mr. Jan tries to cheer him up."

Jan told Nea that he and his friend were looking for Akuma. And now Nea learned that this friend had recently lost a loved one. That couldn't be a coincidence.

"Where are those two headed?"

"The young Mr. Leo pulled Jan in the direction of the cemetery."

"Thanks." As the housekeeper finished talking, Nea ran. Through his hours of searching, he knew where to find the cemetery. He had to hurry if he wanted to reach Jan before Mana. Why did Nea always have to meet people who wanted to mess with _him_.

If he loses the boy, then his ticket is also lost!

* * *

Nea was not too late.

Leo stood with his back to the cemetery gate and Jan strutted a little further to a tombstone. There was no sign of Mana yet, but that was only a matter of time. Also, it wouldn't be long before the Akuma made himself known.

"This isn't your friend."

Nea stood between Jan and Leo. He kept his eyes on the Akuma. _No time! No time!_ Nea felt an almost black presence approaching them. And that was definitely not an Akuma.

"We have to get out of here. Immediately!"

"What are you talking about? This is my best friend Leo."

"This is an Akuma! Your friend is dead!" Now Nea turned his head slightly to Jan, who took the moment to run past Nea and protectively stand up before Leo.

"Leo is not an Akuma!", Jan shouted and if the situation were not so fierce, Nea might even admire this loyalty.

And then, what Nea had feared happened. With a tearing sound the Akuma left his human shell. Half of his gun barrels were directed at Jan, who looked anxiously behind him.

"L-Leo?"

And it got worse. Coming down from the sky, hanging from a pink umbrella, the Millennium Earl descended. Even if the costume wasn't new, the umbrella definitely was.

"Well, look who we have here. An exorcist and a little chatterbox. "The earl closed the umbrella and leaned it against his shoulder.

"Konbanwa."

 _Too late! Crap!_

Nea got Clown Crown ready for activation. The power of the Innocence would cover up Nea's Dark Matter. That was no problem with Akuma. They weren't sensitive enough. But Noah played in a completely different league. Nea couldn't use Crown Clown's sword form either now.

What his brother planed for the further course of this night was easy to guess. And if it hadn't been for his ticket, Nea would've gone to another district. He carefully put a hand behind his back and began to paint strange glowing signs in the air.

"What have you done to Leo?" Jan was still held captive by the Akuma, but showed courage for his friend's fate.

"Me?" The earl pointed innocently at himself. "I did not do anything. I only reunited Leo with his mother."

"You killed him!"

"I fulfilled Leo's heart's desire. Just look at his pain. And then you come and tell everyone that I'm a liar. That really hurt me." The earl's innocent and amused-looking face darkened and disappeared covered with hatred. "That's why I cannot stand you. And everything that I cannot stand will be erased from the face of this world."

That was the command for the Akuma to fire and for Nea to ran forward. From a distance, Nea would never have reached Jan on time. But that was exactly what he had prepared for.

As the Akuma bullets bounced against the magical shield, a smoke screen was created. Mana wouldn't have noticed the sign, so Nea hoped. He had it as close as possible to Jan. He activated Clown Crown's claw and made short work of the Akuma. It exploded and whirled the fog away.

In a fluid motion, Nea grabbed Jan's arm and threw him into the bushes at the exit of the cemetery, attacking Mana with a quick beating heart in his chest. He managed to block Nea's attack with his umbrella. Their eyes met for a fraction of a second before they parted.

The earl tilted his head into a questioning position and took a deep laugh. "Impetuous and yet with a head. What an exorcist you are. You remind me of ... " The laughter died. For the first time that night, Mana looked closely at Nea. "Who are you again?"

"I am ... you are ..." Mana couldn't suspect him. But what should Nea say? Every time he imagined this situation, how he faced Mana. He had never doubted. He had sacrificed too much.

And now Nea was right here - on the other side of the field, his brother - and could not utter a single word. Instead, his heart was thumping. Nea became dizzy and he had to close his eyes. Only one question rattled in Nea's head: _What are you to me?_

 _"Do you hate me, Nea?"_

Only once, had Nea felt this way. Back when he... He was so sure about the answer back then.

 _You are…_

 _... your smile ... my brother ..._

 _... your orders ... my boss ..._

 _... your past ... my other half ..._

 _... your goal ..._

"... my enemy," Nea whispered. He opened his eyes. Blown away was the doubt and the hesitation. Allen once told him that the answers to the questions about one's self, actually already lurked around. "I am your enemy, Millennium Earl!"

The earl looked confused. As if someone had deviated from his script. "My…enemy ...?"

Nea went into fighting stance. Only from Mana's posture and pitch he couldn't foresee his next move like before. But turning his back on Mana now would be deadly.

"Well then, my young exorcist." Instead of attacking, the umbrella opened again. "I still have much to do, and the root of my anger isn't here anymore. It's time to say goodbye. "But don't worry. The curtain for the next act will open soon. Until then."

Mana disappeared into the sky. Presumably, there was an Ark gate up there. Nea deactivated Crown Clown again, relieved that Mana didn't notice anything. But also full of new determination.

Jan has managed to work his way out of the bushes. Man, I wanted to try my new weapons." Still, Jan looked pretty happy about being alive.

Nea had had enough of that. Menacingly, he builds up before Jan. "You better don't mean that." His gaze was on the paper that stood out of Jan's pocket. "And that's mine."

He pocketed the ticket and made his way to the gate. _So much trouble for a snippet of paper._

"I'll fight, too! Do you hear me?" Jan yelled after Nea and fell out of the bush. "I'm going to fight against the earl as well! Just you wait until I catch up with you!"

Nea didn't look back, but stopped at the gate to the graveyard. The first rays of sunlight began to show. Just like the time.

 _"I will also help to bring down this count ... this ... this stage manager!"_

 _Really. Why do I always have to meet such humans?_ Nevertheless, a smile formed on Nea's lips.

* * *

Nea would have liked to hug and kiss the ground like a long-forgotten love. But he was content to support himself with his arms on his knees trying not to fall over. How he hated cruising.

"If you get seasick so easily, you shouldn't have taken a boat." Behind him, the boy who had told him about the rumors sat in a dinghy, ready to return to the ship. He had driven him the last few meters to his destination, because the big ship couldn't get so close to land.

"I had no choice!"

Nea straightened up again. His stomach calmed down and the world stopped spinning. Tim had left early on at the start of the short drive to the island. Nea was sure that his little friend was safe.

"I think you're still crazy about wanting to go here."

"That's none of your business," Nea grumbled.

The boy just shrugged his shoulders and set off. Nea stretched, then turned and looked up. A few hundred meters above him he saw the top of the organization building. The cliff looked pretty steep.

"Let's go! Let's climb up! I'm so excited! "Little Allen shouted to his left.

"I would be the only one who has to climb here! No way!", Nea said.

"You know, there's a staircase on the other side," remarked the tall Allen from behind them.

Little Allen looked at his older version questioningly. "And how do you know that, four-eyes?"

Nea didn't know why, but the ghosts of the two Allens seemed to be completely separate. No one had the other's memories and yet they shared the same soul. It must have something to do with the fact that Allen was a child when Nea woke up. He still didn't have the faintest idea why that was. And neither the little nor the big Allen remembered anything. Although his friend always hinted at a theory he didn't want to share.

His old friend bent down to the smaller one. "You know that you've just insulted yourself?" With that a tirade of abuse began.

Nea had gotten used to them after the years. He ignores them and looks for a way around the cliff. The others followed him. The one cursing, the other amused.

"But to answer your question," the big Allen interrupted the curses, "I know the way, because this place has not even remotely changed." For the first time in a long while, his view wasn't here in this time period.

Mini-Allen snorted contemptuously. "Then cry about your great past. Look if I care." He vanished in to thin air.

By now they had arrived at a hidden dock and were standing in front of a very long staircase. From here they could also see the headquarters of the Black Order. _No wonder that gruesome rumors arise at this sight. Less inconspicuous didn't do, right._

Nea and Allen made their way upstairs. Allen looked around again and muttered something to himself.

"You know he's right, right?" Nea asked. "You should let the past be the past. No one you once knew is still here."

Allen shrugged. "Who knows. Many of them were pretty tough. A fact you should know, Nea. Besides, I'm not the only one here who still clings to the past. After all, I didn't get resurrected from the grave ... well, at least not from a technical standpoint."

Nea grinned at his old friend. "That's because the game isn't over yet."

"Which game?" Allen asked condescendingly. "In chess, a five-year-old defeats you and you suck at poker."

Nea sensed the return of the tick to his eye. "If you're the five-year-old, that's no wonder. Besides, this game is about more than a few coins." They had almost reached the bottom of the stairs. "After all, fate is the game we're playing."

"How cheesy."

They stopped in front of a big gate. The gate had a bleak face.

 _A golem?_

There were some odd doors and rooms in the ark, but Nea had never met a door golem yet. Not really knowing what to do, he slowly raised his hand. "Um ... hello?"

"He is responsible for ensuring that no Akuma comes in here," came a surprisingly helpful comment from the side.

The golem's eyes began to move toward him. They brightened until they finally threw a ray of light on Nea. The light didn't hurt. The golem started whispering to himself. "Cannot be ... a mistake ... this aura ..."

This went on for a few minutes and gradually Nea became impatient. "What's that all about, Al...len?" Nea looked around to all sides, but Allen was gone. Instead, the golem looked at him frightened now.

"What are you doing there? Who are you talking to? Your aura! You certainly receive orders from him! Orders to destroy me! "The eyes of the golem mirrored red " x ".

"What?" _Cross did not warn me about a paranoid door._

And then it screamed. "He is a mistake! This dark aura! He is a helper of the earl! An Akuma! Help!"

Nea raised his hands defensively. "No. I definitely am not one of his helpers or an Aku ..."

"Akuma! Help me! The enemy is here!"

"I am the pupil of General Cross. He sent a letter to a certain Komui. I am ..." Nea tried to explain.

"Help! He will kill me! He will ..."

"Shut up!" Nea grabbed the golem by the jaw and pulled it down with all his might, so even the gates gave way slightly. At some point all patience came to an end.

 _From behind!_

Nea could just bend over in time. A sword blade pierced the golem's nose just millimeters above his head. Everyone present was too surprised to respond.

Then the golem started wailing and crying.

His attacker had long blue hair tied to a high ponytail. He wore the black uniform of an exorcist. He could hardly be older than Nea. The boy took a few steps back and looked challengingly at him.

Nea could only blink. Then he took a deep breath. "Say, are you insane! You really wanted to cut me in half! If you want to kill someone maliciously then you should at least have the courtesy to introduce yourself!"

"Tz." Ponytail raised his sword and assumed a fighting stance. "You're worse than the wailing door." He was already running towards Nea, ready to cut him to pieces. Just before the sword could make Nea a head shorter, he activated Clown Crown. A white cloak enveloped him. Nea gripped the blade with the black claw of the Innocence and grabbed it tight without hurting himself.

Surprised, the sword was pulled back, but Nea didn't let go. Instead, he tightened his grip, releasing more and more power through Crown Clown. Nea looked at the sword as if possessed.

 _Innocence! This is Innocence! ... Destroy it! ... No!_

The decision was taken from Nea, as something fell down on them from above and both fighters were hurled apart. In a small crater stood a green-haired girl with high pigtails. She also wore the exorcist's uniform. Her Innocence were the unmissable boots.

"That's enough! Both of you!" She shouted at them. "He's telling the truth, Kanda. This is General Cross student." But Kanda only had eyes for his weapon.

The Innocene sword had gotten fine cracks. The Asian stared at him shocked, then furious. _Blame yourself._ If the guy doesn't hold back, then also Nea didn't have to. And if the Innocence breaks apart... what can you do. Accidents happen.

Kanda took a step toward Nea.

"Kanda."

"He damaged Mugen."

"Kanda!"

The exorcist looked barely controlled. He gave Nea another venomous look before he went to the gates. _What a bad loser._

The gates opened. Nea saw a flash of gold in the darkness. The girl with the pigtails turned to him and gave Nea a friendly smile. "By the way, my name is Lenalee Lee. Welcome to the European Headquarters of the Black Order."

* * *

A sickly and modest wife, a white dog, a beautiful garden and a lovely sweet daughter. Like this, Sheryl has described his perfect life about four hundred and eighty-five times to Mana. And no matter how many times the head of the Noah family told Sheryl how fleeting people are, how often Tyki has turned a blind eye to his brother's speeches, how often Road has broken a quarrel over homework, or how often the twins made fun of the minister. The fourth apostle will probably continue to do so for eternity.

That was probably the reason why a pale, blond-haired woman was sitting opposite a dark-haired man of about the same age, with a monocle and a big hat, on a wide terrace that belonged to a splendid estate on this sunny Saturday morning. Between them a white wooden table on which stood a noble decanter and two cups full of tea.

"... and then Earl Elgin - Earl Ramsay was absolutely jealous - said ..." Coughing interrupted the soft voice. The woman raised a hand over her mouth and turned away from her interlocutor.

Mana held out a cloth, which she gratefully accepted and wiped her hands and mouth. "Do not strain yourself, Tricia."

"It's alright, my Lord." Tricia made a deviant gesture. "Sitting outside, drinking tea and talking to me after all this time in my bed is good."

Mana stared down at his tea. Then he reached for the sugar cubes and took two with the help of the pliers. He waved the cup slightly back and forth. Out of the corner of his eye he looked at Tricia.

Sheryl's picture-book wife was sick and modest, as he described. He didn't know exactly what she had, but it would take her to an early grave. Mana had decided to treat her every now and then before she would later be a much greater benefit. Which doesn't mean that he didn't find their conversations entertaining.

"This tea is really excellent. A fruity aroma."

"Certainly. It is imported from the colonies in Africa."

"Is that so." Three more sugar cubes fell into the tea.

Another coughing spell shook Tricia. It only took a few seconds for it to stop, but the mistress of the house looked even paler afterwards than before.

"You better get some rest, Tricia."

Tricia nodded and tried to smile. "Excuse me, Lord Campbell. It would be better if I retire until Sheryl comes home later from the meeting." She stood up and bowed slightly. Please make yourself at home."

"Try to relax a bit." Mana waved goodbye. When she retreated to the house, Mana sank down against the back of his chair. The appearance of a middle-aged nobleman first flickered and then disappeared completely. Now there was a young man just in his early twenties with dark long hair tied in a loose ponytail.

In fact, Mana was three people, which didn't mean he had a split personality. But for his plans, the roles he played were crucial.

There was his true form. Mana D. Campbell, seemingly frozen in time at the age of twenty. The patriarch of the Noah family. A powerful magician.

Furthermore, his goblin-like costume, with which he appears as the Millennium Earl. Feared by the Black Order. The creator of the Akuma and what the least knew, the Skull.

Then there would be his appearance as Lord Campell. The exterior was just an illusion, but everything else was real. Rich, powerful and influential. The name alone gave Mana access to so many exquisite circles. It was only right that he took the name. After all, he was the older of the two brothers. True, that was tecknical not true, but Mana had always considered himself an older brother and took his role very seriously.

He dropped two more sugar cubes into the tea and stirred it. Then he looked at the chair to his right. It was empty. This is where his little brother was supposed to sit, make fun of the inferior humans and make plans with Mana. That's how it was then and that's how it was supposed to be now.

The cup got a crack under Mana's firm grip. Before it could shatter completely, Mana loosened his fingers. Then he finished the tea.

"Wow," came a voice to his left. "You really drank that."

Road leaned over the arm of his chair and looked at him amused. She was also dressed for the location with a hair band, which tamed her otherwise wild hair and a dress made of the finest fabrics.

"Road," Mana acknowledged the presence of the currently second oldest member of the Noah family. Road, Noah's dream. Despite her childlike appearance, she was one of the most frightening Noah.

"How was school?"

"Totally boring." Road sighed and sank dramatically to the floor next to his chair where she leaned against. If Sheryl were here, he would have a lot to say about manners. "I have to do a lot of homework by tomorrow." She grinned up at him.

Mana smiled. Roads homework kept all members at a table for a longer time than a meal could ever have. Even if she was old enough to know all the answers herself. Mana enjoyed the time with his family. "Then we'll have to put up a night shift again."

"Do you think Tyki helps?"

"Certainly."

Both were silent for a while and enjoyed the view over the large garden. But Road had long since realized that something unsaid was in the air. Nevertheless, she remained silent and remained seated.

"I felt him, Road. Stronger than before."

Road's eyes widened slightly and she looked up at Mana. "For sure?"

Mana nodded, but didn't look at her. "Certainly. Before that, I was not sure if I was imagining or if it was just wishful thinking, but now I know it for sure."

"After all the years of waiting and searching," Road whispered in shock.

After all the years that Mana has been searching as Lord Campbell. After all the years he was searching for as a wandering clown, when he realized that Nea would probably not come back to his family willingly. All this was over now.

Barely ten years have passed since Mana first felt Nea's presence since the tragedy. And then ran out into the world to look for his brother. He had met many interesting people - one of them a boy with a loose mouth, who reminded him of someone - but he had never found his brother. So the years passed, without knowing whether Nea was really back or not. But now…

Road looked sadly to the ground, recalling times long past. "Nea has always been good at hiding." She smiled nostalgically. "He even made it an art to avoid you."

"It does not matter where Nea is or how he thinks he can hide. There is no place in this world where I will not find him."

"The family sticks together," whispered Road. Mana nodded in agreement.

But Nea just had to rebel against the family - against his own brother, his other half. Mana still didn't know why Nea had done it. But that didn't matter. There is nothing more important than the family and their mission. Brothers forgave each other. And if one got off road, the other was there to lead him back on the right path.

And now that Mana could feel his presence again. Now that Mana knew that Nea was walking on this world again ...

"We'll see each other very soon, little brother."


	3. Act 3

_Anger._

 _Pain._

 _Helplessness._

 _And the all-consuming darkness._

 _These four words together make up my last memory. From then on there was only silence and nothingness._

 _But then there was white ... white like ..._

Snow. It trickled down slowly and in thick flakes on Nea. When it sat on Nea's cheek, it melted almost immediately and rolled down his face like drops of water. Like a tear.

 _What the…?_

Nea wanted to wipe away the thin strip of water left by the snow. But as he went to raise his arm, he realized that it didn't move. His whole body felt incredibly heavy. Slight panic started to spread its roots.

With great effort, Nea managed to turn his head slightly to the right to look around. He lay in the open air surrounded by colorful tents.

This world was no longer black. The silence was swept away by the white. His senses gradually returned to Nea. There was laughter in the distance. And the numbness that had taken over his whole body turned into a piercing pain.

Here he was again laying helplessly on the ground, caught in pain.

Fresh snow crunched to his left. Someone took a deep breath. A thumping noise and white snow mingled with black soot that fell on Nea's forehead.

"Took you long enough." A deep voice. Tobacco in the air and an arrogance that could only be surpassed by God himself. Nea knew only one person to whom all this was true.

Slowly he turned his head to the left. Above him stood a man in black clothes with red hair. His right eye was covered by a white mask.

A grin spread across Nea's features. "You look just as idiotic as before. You haven't changed one bit."

Cross pulled deeply from his cigarette. Then he dropped it into the snow and stepped on it. "And whose fault is that?"

Before Nea could reply, a golden glow peeked out from behind Cross. The golem flew first one, then two circles over Nea, before he sat down carefully in Neas hair, so that he could see it just out of the corner of his eye. If he didn't know better, he would say it was crying.

"Tim", Nea said with a nostalgic undertone and couldn't help smiling.

Speaking of hair. "It's white." Nea turned his eyes to Cross. He was getting ready for the next cigarette.

"What you don't say", he commented sarcastically. "Only a few hours ago, they were more of a red-brown."

A few hours ago? So, before his awakening. In other words, the transformation of this body into one of a Noah. It sometimes happened that the hair didn't take on the dark, almost black tone of the Noah, but a white that offered a strong contrast to their ash skin color.

The pain in his arms had become a tingling sensation. Nea moved his fingers experimentally. When he was able to move them without problems, he raised his right arm to let Tim land on his hand. But when his hand entered his field of view, he stopped the movement and stared at it in shock.

His hand - it was so small. Smaller than it should have been.

"Cross," Nea whispered in a much more trembling voice than he would later admit. "Allen was the one who took my memories, right?" Cross must have noticed his panic, because his attention was no longer on the tobacco.

"I was wondering how long it will take until you finally noticed."

The memory replayed itself again and again. It was not very clear and he was already quite sleepy at the time, but he remembered the words of his old friend.

 _"I'll_ _protect your memories no matter how long it takes you to wake up!"_

He had promised. But that hand was too small, too young.

"This is not a just anyone's child. It is Allen. You should know how complex the magic of the soul is and how hard it is to transfer memories to another person."

 _Allen ..._

Nea clenched his teeth and closed his eyes. "But how ...", he squeezed out. _I exchanged one nightmare for another. Can it get worse?_

"... did Allen make the impossible happen and become a pipsqueak?" Cross shrugged. "After we parted ways 35 years ago, I found him a few weeks ago. I don't know much about Allen's childhood, but this one had a really big mouth. Has even messed around with Mana. Oh, yes", added Cross, as if he had forgotten it and not deliberately kept it to himself until the end. "He's still looking for you, by the way."

Apparently, it could get worse.

Allen's meeting with Mana was the worst possible outcome. But since Mana was not looking over his shoulder, he assumed that his brother had no idea about Nea's whereabouts.

"Mana is no longer just an earl as the Noah patriarch. Now he hears to Lord Campbell. All prim and proper. Real biggie in noble circles."

Mana had seized the name and fortune of the Campbells. That didn't surprise Nea very much. He'd always liked to see himself as the older of the two brothers. The behavior had intensified after their awakening.

"I cannot tell if you want to make me feel better or depressed." Nea put his arm over his eyes.

Cross huffed. "As if I would ever want to cheer you up." The next pull of the cigarette and it landed in the snow just like the first one. "But we aren't really without means." He pushed his coat aside and pulled a pistol out of a holster. He turned the barrel on Nea and grinned darkly.

 _This aura!_

"You, an exorcist?" Nea stared at him in disbelief.

"You might want to take a look at your shiny brand-new left arm."

The pain was just a dull throb. Nea slowly sat up in a sitting position and looked at the glove that covered his left hand. Unlike the rest of the body, Nea had difficulty lifting this arm, and managed to do so only with much needed willpower. As he grabbed the glove and pulled, his heart pounded.

"The reason why Mana could not feel your Dark Matter and probably also one of the ingredients for Allen's age trick."

 _Innocence!_

Nea looked at the arm as if spellbound. "Allen had no Innocence." He turned to Cross. "And even if. After all what happened then, he would've fallen. At the latest when he promised to preserve my memories."

Cross sat next to Nea in the snow and put his chin on his hand. "Only knows that that's how it is. I suspect it has something to do with this independent Innocence."

"Apocryphos has something to do with this?"

"He was after you and Mana in those last days."

Frustrated, Nea fell backwards into the snow. "That doesn't make sense."

Cross pulled out his lighter again and started the next cigarette. Nea wrinkled his nose and looked at him in disgust. "How many do you want to smoke? If you're not careful, you'll find yourself under the earth faster than you like. And the pleasure offing you is mine."

Cross breathed extra loud and blew the smoke in Nea's face. "Cannot kill what's already dead", he replied cockily as Nea coughed and then scowled at him.

"Please, you're about as dead as I am."

"Brats should shut up. Right now, you should use your energy to concentrate so you can run straight out without tipping over. I certainly won't help you."

They sat there for a while longer.

* * *

 **Act 3: The Prelude! Every Beginning is Hard! Action in Martel!**

* * *

Traveling by train was definitely better than traveling by boat. No swell that rocks you back and forth as if you were a plaything of fate. And Nea had enough of that for two life.

The helpful finder of this mission called himself Toma and sat in one of the small cabins of the train with Nea. Kanda said goodbye early on with the words "If you come too close ..." and pulled Mugen partly from the scabbard. Not really with those words, but the threat was clear enough.

Nea couldn't recognize Toma's age. Not even when Nea had stared at him penetratingly and Toma nervously pressed against the wall. He wore the Finder's typical long coat. Otherwise half his face was covered with bandages.

Nea looked bored out of the window. Outside he couldn't really see anything because of the darkness. Still, he stared further into the darkness and lost himself in thoughts and events of his arrival at the Order.

His arrival began with a tour of the science department. The division included much of the headquarters staff and rooms, as well as a neglected hallway, which Nea was shudderingly warned of by Lenalee even before they took one step into the laboratories.

This warning set the tone for the tour of the science department. Lenalee opened the doors and the chaos that had previously been contained in the room broke lose. People in white coats and different definitions of cleanliness ran across the huge space or barricaded themselves behind overturned tables. There were leftovers everywhere. It looked worse than after a Noah family dinner.

A robot barely taller than Lenalee threw brown-and-white things around him, pulling them out of a flap in his chest. One of his ammunitions clattered to the wall next to Nea, where it broke, sending crumbs and a kind of cream over the floor.

 _Are these ... cream puffs?_

Now Nea could understand what the robot screamed. "Dessert! Eat dessert!" His chest was a mini oven. He turned to Lenalee and looked at her questioningly and shocked. "What the ...?" But she just stared at the floor. She also trembled all over.

What Nea initially thought was fear quickly turned out to be a boiling rage. "That's enough!", she whispered and then went to the robot with her head held high. Just before it was able to toss pastries, she activated her Innocence and sent the out-of-control scrap metal out through a window and out to sea with stormy winds. One heard a reverberating "dessert!" before it became quiet and the scientists crawled out of their hiding places.

 _Strong winds? Didn't I hear that somewhere before?_

"Puuuhhh. Finally, that's over. I swear he plays crazy every time he works the night through." A man with sandy blond hair came towards them, rubbing his neck visibly relieved and stressed at the same time. "Thanks for the rescue, Lenalee."

"He just needs his sleep." She dropped her head in her hand, frustrated. "He has developed a real robotics trick. It's getting worse by the day."

The man nodded sympathetically. "You are the new one then, aren't you? Allen Walker, right?", he addressed Nea. Nea was still too shocked by the events, which made it one of the few speechless moments in his life. He only nodded.

 _And I must work for these people?_

The man seemed to understand his wordlessness. "I am the department manager here. My name is Reever. Excuse the mess. My boss Komui, he is the supervisor here, thought it would be a good idea to let one of his inventions run free again. The robot was Komurin VI."

"And just like Komurin I - V, the same fate has befallen him", Lenalee finished the speech with a sadistic smile.

"Uh, yes. We will need to tidy up here for a while now. If you want, you can come back later. Then I'll introduce you to the othes."

With these words, the science department went to do cleaning work. Nea and Lenalee started out again in the corridor.

"That was pretty ...", Nea said.

"…skewed? Yes. I'd like to say that you get used to it, but brother dear always keeps coming up with something new."

They reached an open corridor from which one could look down into the entrance hall.

"All exorcists start their missions from here. For some, the Order is a home and a family. But there are some who don't come back on purpose."

 _The headquarter is on an island in the middle of nowhere. And the company leaves something to be desired. I begin to understand why Cross never shows up here._

"I hope the Order will become something of a home for you as well. If you need something, I'm there for you."

 _Whom I consider as family or as home, is my decision alone. And right now, I have enough of family talk. If I wanted to be constantly pulled back to one place, I would contact Mana._

But not to make a (further) enemy on the first day, Nea smiled brightly at Lenalee. "Then I will count on you from now on."

Lenalee looked a bit puzzled, as if she hadn't expected it, but then smiled and nodded enthusiastically. After walking through the cafeteria, various exercise rooms and a lounge plus a few other rooms, the exorcist stopped in front of a door on which stood administration.

"Wait here for a moment. I quickly ask which corridor your room is in." Then she was gone.

If Nea remembered correctly, the rooms of the science department were just around the corner. And where did the sounds come from? The whirr of a drill traversed the air along with a crazy laugh.

Nea looked at the door opposite the administration. Rhythmically green light under the door slit in the hallway. Eventually his curiosity won.

Nea quickly realized that it had been a mistake to open the door. On the other side stood an asian-looking man with dark hair and glasses. Unlike the black uniforms of the exorcists, he wore a white-colored one. He didn't seem to notice the open door.

Now Nea knew, where the noise came from. What was supposed to be a normal image of a small Innocence repair shop - as normal as a small Innocence repair shop could be - was destroyed by the crazy-laughing man who swung a drill wildly around.

Each time the drill came into contact with the Innocence sword lying on the table in front of him, the green light illuminated the workshop. What was reason for the man to laugh even louder while performing a small dance. He clearly belonged to the science department.

The boy who tried to assassinate him at the entrance leaned against one of the walls in the room, but now he approached the man furiously and grabbed him by the collar. "What's this dance?", he shouted angrily.

The other, however, seemed to be immune to Kanda's death glare and had nerves of steel, for the latter merely said, "You really should work on your aggression, Kanda."

What looked like Kanda's second attempted murder of the day was thwarted when Nea was noticed.

"Well, who do we have here?" He raised his glasses with one hand. Kanda followed his gaze. "You!", he growled with a certain hostile undertone.

Nea slammed the door shut and made an exit as fast as he could. So that was the infamous Komui. He was glad that he didn't have to endure the whims of the mad commander and his repair.

The next moment, Lenalee came around the corner again. "OK. Everything is in order. Your room is ..." She stopped in front of him and looked worriedly. "Are you alright?", she asked.

"Of course. Why?"

"Well. Your eye twitches and you look a bit distraught." She leaned forward and looked Nea deeply in the eyes. "Sure you're okay?"

Nea shook his head and waved his hands over his face. As if to get rid of the bad memory with moderate success. And to get rid of a certain privacy ignoring girl. "I'm absolutely sure." Lenalee nodded hesitantly, but didn't question Nea further.

 _She should keep her worries to herself._

The exorcist stopped in front of a door further down the hall, which could've been the right one three doors ago. Everything looked the same here.

"And this is your room."

Lenalee turned and looked at the other doors in the hallway. Thoughtfully, she put a finger to her lips. "I could introduce you to the other exorcists. Many are currently on missions, but I'm sure we can find a few. How about it?"

She turned back to him with a smile, just to almost get a door slam shut in the face and to a resounding "No, thanks."

Nea leaned against the door. At the same time Tim came in through the window. Nea sighed first, then smiled at Tim. "Well, Tim." He reached his hand out and Tim landed on it. "What have we just agreed to?"

Less than three hours later, he and Kanda were given their mission. And because Komui had his hands full with Kanda, no meeting with Hevlaska for Nea.

And now he was sitting here bored. The finder, Toma, had told Nea in a nutshell, the most important thing about the mission. After that, Nea quickly made it clear that he didn't want to talk.

Kanda opened the door to the cabin with a loud bang, glaring at the two of them. "Get ready. We are there."

* * *

Long story short, they jumped off the train. Was probably normal. Martel was just a ruin and didn't remind anyone of the magnificent city it once was. The peace between Kanda, who was still angry about Mugen, and Nea didn't last very long. It was embarrassing to admit, but they were surprised.

Nea felt the Akuma hit him with full force to his chest, and next he saw Martel several meters below him.

Coming down was not a problem.

"This damned Aku ...!"

Pull wood chips out of hair.

"And then this stubb ...!"

Knock dust off clothing and notice that the new uniform is in a desolate state.

"I'll never forgive those two! Both of them!"

Nea stamped angrily on the foot.

"I cannot kill the exorcist. At least not yet. But the Akuma will pay for it dearly."

Again not looking like a pile of straw and forging plans of revenge, Nea looked around the area for the first time since breaking through the roof of the old stable. According to the quiet battle noise, he had flown relatively far. More precisely, to the city wall.

The question was, what should he do now? He didn't feel like returning to Kanda. He wasn't here to waste the days with maltreating Akuma. This Akuma, however, had made the fight just a couple of minutes ago a personal act of revenge for Nea.

Thinking further about who - Kanda or the Akuma – he could stand less - it was a close race, but Nea did generally like no one that much – was ended when a shadow appeared on the wall at the corner of his eye. The figure, wrapped in a cloak, hurried along the city wall. Nea hadn't noticed it. Now and then the head turned to all sides searching.

It was looking for something. But in this old ruin? Nea hesitated for a moment, then hurried after. Whatever it was, it was a thousand times more interesting than standing around here. And then there was this familiar sense of hatred and annihilation. As he had last felt with Kanda at the exorcist headquarters.

"Oi! Wait!"

Apparently, the figure had not expected someone to run after it and certainly not call out. It stopped so abruptly and turned to see Nea come in and both fell to the ground. The hood fell down.

This porcelain skin and the golden, thick hair. And this aura, so without life. There was no living heart beating in her. The girl in front of him was a doll.

The dolls of Martel ... Mana had once given Road one of these dolls. He had previously repaired it in painstaking little work, as an exercise for the Akuma skeletons. Her joy was big. The twins knew Road for only three weeks back then. But family has always been a big part of the Noah. The doll didn't last very long, but that day marks Roads obsession with puppets.

And more important, that doll couldn't even move, let alone run. The solution was obvious.

"Innocence", Nea whispered. The doll jumped noticeably. Then she put her hands on his chest and pushed him away so hard that Nea thought he was going to take a sightseeing flight a second time today.

Both scrambled up quickly. The doll and Nea eyed each other carefully, waiting for who said something first. The tension in the air was clearly felt.

Nea tried not to seem threatening and raised his hands placatingly in front of his body. If he found the Innocence first, Nea could tell it to ponytail that he had failed.

"The dolls of Martel ...", Nea began, but he didn't get any further. Footsteps echoed from the walls of the houses and a noticeable heaviness subsided. Out of the shadows came the blue-haired exorcist Kanda.

"I see you have found the little doll."

Only that was not Kanda. Although it was sloping like Kanda, and as symmetrical as his hairstyle was, the cross of the Order was so wrongly placed. The clothes were clearly mirrored. And even if it had not been Nea was a living Akuma radar due to his Noah heritage. His brother's Dark Matter he would recognize everywhere.

Nea stood protectively in front of the doll. He certainly won't miss the chance to humiliate Kanda. With the sword of exorcism, it would be a breeze to wipe out the Akuma and get the Innocence. But he wouldn't give death to the Akum asp easily. Besides, you never know who's watching, even though Nea was pretty sure Mana had better things to do. But the main reason remained the departure Nea had made because of the Akuma.

Turned out that it didn't matter how Nea attacked, because the moment the Akuma started fighting, the real Kanda suddenly plunged like a bird of prey from above.

* * *

The tunnel was dark and cold.

Nea ran after the doll. Judging by the sounds, Kanda and the Akuma fought above Nea's head somewhere. The passage was underground and full of sand. Torches hanging here have long burned down. Only at the end of the tunnel was light burning.

An enveloped figure lay in the middle of a large circular room held by supporting pillars. The doll girl was kneeling over it. Held its hand.

"... not much longer, Lala. You have to flee." The figure, a well-aged man, coughed heavily.

"I cannot do that, Guzor."

The old man was clearly seriously ill. The doll had been taking care of him for quite some time. Even if Nea wanted to help, he was not a healer. But it was surprising that he could survive in this hostile environment for so long. Was that also the Innocence?

"It's not possible, either." Nea then realized that he was the one saying something.

Lala looked at him. "You?" She clutched Guzor protectively.

Nea went up to them. And sat down beside them, slipping his hand through the fine sand on the floor, picking it up, then letting it slowly trickle down through his fingers.

"Not just here in Martel. It happens all over the world and is steadily increasing. War, I mean. Encouraged by the Noah clan."

The old man reached out to Nea but a coughing fit came over him. Lala supported him. Her hand, which she had on his cloak, trembled. She clenched her teeth. She looked desperate for a doll.

"Were they the ones that Martel ...", Guzor didn't move on. Another cough came over him. It was obvious that his time was running fast and was already numbered.

"I am not sure about Martel, but according to what can be called my memories, the noah activities at the time were relatively high. It is quite possible that the demise of Martel is also because of them."

"Is that…so?"

"I don't understand." Lala shook her head. "What is this Noah clan? And why would they want to destroy Martel? We didn't do anything!"

"Don't be so naive!" Why did he always have to meet people who upset him? Nea pointed up to the ceiling and shouted at Lala. "You know exactly who the thing out there is hunting! You've been living with Innocence for over 500 years. I bet you heard the word Noah before. Maybe even seen it in the memories of the piece of glass that beats in your chest."

Nea was breathing hard. Otherwise it was quiet. Lala looked shocked. Nea reached out for her. His eyes reflected an icy cold. "Just give me the Innocence. The Akuma will disappear. Only then will Martel finally find peace."

The doll leaned away from him. A hand clung to her dress on her chest. She shook her head. Nea was now absolutely sure that she knew what it was all about. What it has always been about.

"I can't", she called out, looking at Guzor.

"So you want to continue as before? Run through these ruins in hope that someone happens to come by." Nea snorted derogatory. "That is, if an Akuma doesn't find you first. They will never stop chasing you."

 _You will never escape them._

Lala lowered her head to the ground. She gently stroked Guzor's cheek with her hand. "Lala", he said hoarsely.

"You don't understand", she whispered.

"Put an end to this!"

"I ... I have to ...", Lala turned her head to Nea. Tears flowed down her cheeks and she screamed with all her strength, "I just have to stay with him until the end and sing! I promised it!"

Now Nea was the one looking shocked, his open hand still in front of him. _I will stay by your side no matter what._ Had he not made a similar promise a long time ago? He put his hand on his forehead and over his eyes. No one said anything, but Lala and Guzor jumped aside as Nea suddenly started to laugh.

 _These feelings that crush my chest. Is that ... doubt? Do I doubt my decisions again? I'd made a decision. But if this isn't doubt, then maybe ..._

Nea moved his hand away from his face. It was wet. Tears? When he turned to Lala and Guzor and opened his mouth, the cieling collapsed over them. Through the gaping hole, Kanda and the Akuma fell down. Both looked briefly at the three. The Akuma did not come to say anything negative. Kanda attacked him without ceasing and with hard blows. He felt almost sorry for the Akuma. But only almost.

While Lala tried to bring Guzor to safety, Nea watched with increasing horror as the two opponents destroyed the pillars one by one in their fight.

When the last pillar fell and the ceiling collapsed completely, everything went very fast. Kanda and the Akuma plunged into the corridor towards the exit. Lala tried desperately to pull Guzor into another side corridor, but didn't make it far. She looked up and could only watch as they would be crushed in a few seconds by a heavy fragment. All she could do was lie down over Guzor and sing.

It was almost a reflex.

Nea held out his hand to the falling debris. He felt his heart beat faster, his pulse rise. He clung tightly to the abyss of his thoughts. Then he let go and the world around him stood still. The rubble, the swirling sand ... everything just stood still. Frozen in time.

Lala raised her head. Incredulous, she looked around until her eyes stopped on him. Nea knew that his eyes now glowed like molten gold and his skin color turned to ash. He felt the Dark Matter freeze everything he wanted in the environment. For the first time in a long while Nea could breathe easier again. That was him. Surrounded by his power. And yet he wasn't.

It was a decision that could cost Nea everything.

"You are ...", he heard her say.

"Go", Nea said, pointing to the side corridor. "Disappear and enjoy the time you have left. I will tell the Order that the ghost of Martel has come to an end here. Nobody will follow you."

Lala stared at Nea for a few more seconds until she realized what he had said. Then she smiled with relief. "Thank you. Thank you." She propped Guzor on the shoulder and together they crept to their freedom. Before they finally disappeared in the darkness of the corridor, Lala's voice called back, "I will not forget that! Promised!"

Nea looked after them for a moment with a blank look. Then he dropped the debris to the ground with loud crashes around him.

* * *

As Nea learned, the Akuma had been eliminated in the corridor from Kanda shortly after the collapse of the cieling. It's quite possible that Nea's use of Dark Matter didn't even got noticed. But a good chance was not good enough. He had to be even more careful from now on.

Kanda was sitting on one of the rubbles at the exit, Mugen back in the scabbard. Toma - Nea didn't think the finder was still alive - tried to talk to Kanda very carefully about the buried Innocence. Kanda reacted as always extremely dismissive.

Nea reached them when Kanda explained how his job was to destroy the Akuma and not dig up the green piece of glass.

"Ah, Sir Exorcist. Your fine. That's wonderful. I was afraid something happened to you down there." Kanda just turned his head away from him.

Nea put on his best fake smile. "I got off lightly." Nea didn't feel like smiling at all. Actually, he didn't know what he felt like feeling. He hadn't felt so indifferent for a long time. Speaking of that ...

Before anyone could react, he grabbed Kanda by the collar. "What were you trying with the ceiling? You wanted to kill me again, didn't you?" Kanda looked at him angrily. Then he leaned his head against Nea's forehead and "tzt."

 _A confession of the second attempted murder!_

Before Nea would really murder Kanda, Toma intervened. A fairly big risk for a finder to stand between two fighting exorcists. His luck that neither he nor Kanda had the desire for a real fight. Nea with his Dark Matter because of which he was still a bit out of breath. And Kanda looked pretty bad too.

"Sir Exorcist", Toma Nea asked. "Do you know what happened to Innocence?"

Of course, Nea knew that. After all, he had let them escape. What had gotten over him? His plan to humiliate Kanda was officially of the table. "Buried under a few tons of stone because someone had the urge to let the ceiling rain down", Nea replied sarcastically.

"At least, I don't look like a beansprout."

 _What!_

Before Nea could begin his second try at attempted murder, Toma raised his hands reassuringly.

"We do not seem to be able to do anything here anymore. So, how about we go back, sirs?"

* * *

First the mission with the thick skull Kanda and now he should seriously go with "the order is a family" -Lenalee on a perhaps week-long mission. Nea would love to burst out the window if that didn't destroy all his plans. After all, it's not like he dies of it as his flight through the night sky over Martel had shown.

Komui was asleep when Reever took him and Lenalee to the supervisor's office. The office was circular and the wall was pretty much a huge bookshelf. The two Allens had also decided to show again. Big Allen looked at the books. He could not interact with them, but that didn't stop him from worrying about how simple these books were and where the right ones were. The small version sat on one of the chairs around Komui's desk and cut him bored grimaces, which unfortunately no one else could see.

Shortly after he and Kanda were back in HQ, Komui dragged Nea into the ... well, he would call it a basement. There he found the monster from the story of the captain. Her name was Hevlaska and she was an Innocence compatible and really old. Nea, however, was distracted a bit by her big luminous body. Did he already mention that she could use her hair (?) as hands and probes? She was also a kind of Innocence safe.

Nea was perhaps a little bit stunned when she picked him up to measure his synchro rate. Which would have been really bad, since his synchro rate exceeded that of a normal exorcist. Unwelcome attention on both sides would be the result.

It turned out he was not the only person who could see Allen. When Nea was picked up, Allen stood beside Komui and waved to Hevlaska. And she seemed to know him, too, because she answered his request to say the wrong number without asking. Nea apparently knew less about Allen than he thought.

But it did not stop her from coming around the corner with a prophecy. According to this, he was the destroyer of time, which is just absolute nonsense. Prophecies are usually self-fulfilling. If Nea wanted to know his future, he might as well go to a fortune teller at the fair. Same result. Namely, that he would not let some fate and a few words dictate anything.

After that, he was eating - Toma had joined him for some incomprehensible reason and invited other finders - before he saw Komui again. You could have emptied a bucket of water over him and he would just go back to sleep.

"Lenalee wants to marry", solved the problem. He hung onto Lenalee for two minutes and howled.

 _And they wonder why they have not yet defeated the count._

At last they were told what's going on. A tavern ordered the same goods over and over again for two weeks. The supplier did not come into the city. If he tried and passed the city gate, he found himself in front of the city. The assumption is close that the trigger was Innocence. He and Lenalee were supposed to look around there.

An entire city caught in an endless loop. Nea had a very queasy feeling about it. Could also be due to the upcoming cruise.

* * *

 **Happy New Year to you all!**


End file.
